Platform bodies for such transportations are formed with a bottom that is subjected to great forces in the form of dynamic and static loads, above all upon loading but also upon transportation and unloading. The dynamic load causes deformation of the bottom of the platform body in the form of elastic deflection and also plastic deformation because of this deflection. Such deflections represent great stresses on weld joints between the bottom and the sides but also between two adjacent sides that limit the cargo volume. In order to eliminate such deflections and stresses, the material thickness has increased in both the walls and the bottom, which has resulted in the weight of the platform having increased considerably. In that connection, also the production cost for these platforms has increased.